Tadaima, Sakura
by Azmaria Eve
Summary: Versi ending saya dari novel Sakura Hiden: Shiren, Harukaze ni Nosete. Sasuke menutup matanya, dia kembali menarik tubuh Sakura agar menempel padanya. Tangan Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura, berhenti di belakang kepalanya sejenak dan mendekapnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ini merupakan Indonesian version dari cerita ori-nya yang berbahasa English. Jikalau ada typo atau kesalahan apapun, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Minal Aidin wal Faidzin. Kemudian alur ceritanya sedikit banyak berbasis Sakura Hiden novel. Bagi yang belum tahu yang mana Sakura Hiden, silahkan cari di reddit yaa**

 **Sekalian seperti yang lain, Happy Birthday untuk Sasuke-kun tersayang :D**

 **Well then, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki satupun chara di "Naruto". Kalaupun boleh,saya akan memiliki Sasuke-kun (ehem).**

 **TADAIMA, SAKURA**

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tegak diantara tubuh anggota ANBU Konoha yang telah dia kalahkan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam katana erat-erat. Mata kanannya yang merah darah dengan sharingan dan rinnegannya memandang dingin tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di atas tanah. Api hitam terlihat di sekeliling mereka tetapi tidak satupun yang menyentuhnya dan musuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Api itu telah menghancurkan markas mereka. Markas di mana mereka menyekap Sakura setelah menculiknya. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Meskipun mereka adalah ANBU Konoha, mereka bukanlah tandingannya. Tersenyum mengejek, dia bergumam pelan. "Kakashi harus lebih selektif dalam memilih tim dan semacamnya. Serta, mengetes kesetiaan mereka dengan lebih berhati-hati." Dia mengembalikan katananya ke sarung pedangnya. Tetapi sharingannya masih aktif. Dia melirik sekitar dan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Sepertinya kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri eh, Sakura." Dia berbalik dan dahinya sedikit mengernyit. Setelah itu, dia berlari cepat menuju satu arah, meninggalkan musuh dan api hitam di sekitar mereka.

...

Sakura membanting tubuh Kido setelah dia memukulnya. Kido, yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya sudah tidak mampu melawan lagi. Sakura terengah-engah, pertarungannya menghabiskan hampir seluruh cakranya. Selain Kido, dia juga telah mengalahkan beberapa rekannya. Tubuh mereka terbaring tidak jauh darinya, sama dengan Kido. Sakura menghela nafas dan matanya melirik sekitar. "Kuharap Sai dan Ino bisa menangani Magire dan sisanya." Sakura berkata pelan. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kido dan menggertakkan gigi.

"Beraninya kau memfitnah Sasuke-kun untuk tujuan bodohmu. Setelah ini, aku akan memastikan agar kau menerima balasan untuk semua ini." Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Bahkan kau menggunakanku untuk memancing Sasuke-kun agar datang kepadamu. Tapi kau tahu-" tatapannya sedikit sedih, "-kau salah kalau kau pikir dia akan langsung datang kepadamu hanya karena aku."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan berbalik. Bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat Sai dan Ino dan membantu mereka. Tetapi sebelum dia mulai melangkah, tubuhnya menyerah. Kakinya tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi dan dia terjatuh ke tanah. Dia benar-benar lelah dan luka terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tanah di sekitarnya benar-benar hancur karena pertarungannya dengan Kido. Sakura mengerang dan dia mencoba menyembuhkan lukanya dengan chakra yang masih tersisa sedikit.

"Sepertinya aku kelewatan kali ini eh, Shishou."

"Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu kembali kepada Shishou-mu nanti." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya. Sakura membeku. _Bukannya dia telah mengalahkannya tadi? Mengapa dia masih mampu bergerak. Sial, ini buruk. Chakraku sudah di ambang batas_ , Sakura berkata dalam hati. Sakura pelan-pelan menoleh dan matanya mengeras melihat Kido mulai berdiri. Tubuhnya terluka cukup parah karena kunai dan memar karena hantaman pukulan Sakura. Mulutnya sedikit berdarah dan beberapa tulangnya patah setelah Sakura memukulnya dalam pertarungan mereka. Kondisi Sakura tidak jauh lebih baik walaupun dia mencoba menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri karena chakranya sangat terbatas dan telah terkuras habis selama pertarungannya dengan Kido dan anak buahnya. Sakura diam-diam berusaha mengumpulkan kembali chakranya agar dia bisa bertarung sekali lagi dengan laki-laki ini. Sayangnya hal itu membutuhkan waktu. Kido sepertinya menyadari kondisi Sakura dan bibirnya menyeringai sinis.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya Kunoichi kecil ini dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus." Kido mengambil sesuatu dari tempat senjata di pinggangnya dan melemparkannya kepada Sakura. Sakura reflex mengambil kunainya dan menangkis sesuatu yang Kido lemparkan kepadanya, yang ternyata juga sebuah kunai. Tetapi karena kelelahan dan kekurangan energi, Sakura tidak dapat menangkis kunai lain yang Kido lemparkan bersamaan dengan kunai pertama dan kunai tersebut sukses menggores lengannya. Terengah-engah, mata Sakura mendelik kepada Kido.

"Benar-benar keras kepala. Tetapi walaupun dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku masih mampu memukulmu dua atau tiga kali lagi. Cukup untuk mengirimmu kembali ke dunia mimpi, Kido-san." Sakura berdiri perlahan untuk bertarung dengan Kido lagi tetapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. _Jangan-jangan...tidak mungkin_. Mata Sakura membelalak. _Laki-laki itu_ -

"Hahahahahahahah. Aku jadi kecewa kepadamu, gadis kecil. Kupikir kau cerdas dan kuat sebagai murid Hokage Kelima. Tapi gadis kecil tetaplah gadis kecil. Ya, benar. Kunai yang tadi aku lemparkan adalah senjata yang dibuat Magire untukku. Dan kau tahu siapa Magire." Kido menyeringai senang.

"Racun." Sakura mendesis.

Tersenyum, Kido mulai melangkah ke arah Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam kunai lain dan dia tidak repot-repot menutupi kunai jenis apa itu kali ini. Kunai beracun lain dan Sakura langsung menyadari racun jenis apa itu. Dia mencoba untuk memaksa tubuhnya bergerak tetapi tubuhnya benar-benar lumpuh.

"Jangan susah-susah mencoba, gadis kecil. Kau tahu pasti kalau racun yang masuk ke tubuhmu melalui kunai tadi sudah melumpuhkan sistem sarafmu, membuat tubuhmu tidak bisa bergerak dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Dan aku beruntung, kau kehabisan chakra." Kido tersenyum dan tetap melangkah mendekati Sakura.

" _Aku tak boleh kalah di sini, tak akan dan tak boleh_." Sakura berkata dalam hati untuk menyemangati diri sendiri tapi sayangnya Kido benar. Racunnya telah melumpuhkan tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu sebelum pertarungan kita." Kido berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Kunainya sudah siap. Siap untuk menembus tubuh Sakura dan membunuhnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup dan kembali ke Konoha setelah kau tahu rencanaku. Aku akan membereskan temanmu nanti setelah aku membereskanmu. Satu hal yang aku sesali. Sepertinya rencanaku gagal untuk memancing Uchiha Sasuke meskipun aku menculikmu. Sayang sekali. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli kepadamu eh, seperti dia tidak peduli saat aku membuat kekacauan di Konoha menggunakan sosoknya."

Sakura terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Kido.

" _Sepertinya dia tidak peduli kepadamu eh, seperti dia tidak peduli saat aku membuat kekacauan di Konoha menggunakan sosoknya_."

" _Sepertinya dia tidak peduli kepadamu eh, seperti dia tidak peduli saat aku membuat kekacauan di Konoha menggunakan sosoknya_."

" _tidak peduli..._."

"Bukan begitu."

"Huh?" Kido menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukan karena Sasuke-kun tidak peduli. Dia hanya percaya jika Konoha mampu menyelesaikan masalah itu karena di sana ada banyak Shinobi di Konoha yang bisa menjaga dan melindungi desa kalau ada masalah. Dan tentang aku, dia tidak datang karena dia percaya kalau aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan aku telah membuktikannya. Bukannya Sasuke-kun tidak peduli seperti yang katakan tetapi karena-" Sakura memandang Kido dengan keyakinan dan semangat di mata hijaunya, "-karena dia percaya kepada kami."

Kido menaikkan tangannya yang menggenggam kunai beracun dan bersiap untuk menusuk Sakura. "Kata-kata yang manis tetapi bagiku hanyalah omong kosong. Sekarang, aku harus membunuhmu sebelum kau bisa pulih dari racun itu dan kunai yang ini-" Kido melirik kunai di tangannya, "-mengandung racun mematikan yang akan membunuhmu dengan cepat setelah aku membenamkannya di tubuhmu. Nah, selamat tinggal, gadis kecil." Kido mengarahkan kunainya ke tubuh Sakura. Sakura menggertakkan giginya, matanya memandang penuh amarah kepada kunai yang meluncur ke tubuhnya di tangan Kido.

Pandangannya berubah sendu. " _Ini dia_ -" Sakura berkata dalam hati, "- _maaf ya Sasuke-kun_."

Sakura menyiapkan diri untuk menerima kunai yang akan menembus tubuhnya. Kemudian, matanya membelalak kaget. Ekspresi yang sama terpancar di wajah Kido.

"A-Apa-" suara Kido terbata-bata. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Tangan yang menggenggam kunai yang siap menembus tubuh Sakura berhenti di udara, hampir menembus dada Sakura. Bukan Sakura yang tertusuk, tetapi dialah yang tertusuk. Katana yang dilapisi aliran chakra berbentuk seperti petir bersuara seperti kicauan seribu burung menembus dadanya. Kido menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, ingin tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Dan bibirnya menyeringai.

"Jadi, kau akhirnya datang huh. Sayangnya, kau lebih cepat dariku."

Sasuke menatap Kido. Mata sharingan dan rinnegannya memandang dingin kepada Kido. Tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam katananya erat-erat. Katana yang mengeluarkan suara seperti kicauan seribu burung berkilau diantara tubuh Kido.

"Aku hanya tak suka dengan caramu yang mencoba menggunakan kemampuan Uchiha." Sasuke berkata dengan dingin. Sakura membeku menatap adegan di depannya. "Sasuke...kun?" dia berbisik.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dan mata mereka bertemu.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke berbicara pada Sakura. "Kau-" dia menutup matanya, "masih menyebalkan." Dan Sasuke mencabut katananya dari tubuh Kido dengan cepat. Kido sudah tewas sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah. Sakura memandang mayat Kido.

"Kau masih perlu latihan." Suara Sasuke menyadarkannya. Sakura memandang Sasuke. Tubuhnya masih lumpuh dari racun. Dia masih tak bisa bergerak.

"Sasuke-kun, kau datang-"

"Kelihatannya mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan bagian mereka di sana." Sasuke menoleh dan memandang sisi lain hutan dengan sharingannya. Kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Sakura. Kedua matanya, Sharingan dan Rinnegan, memandang Sakura. "Aliran chakramu kacau."

"Racun dari Kido." Sakura menjawabnya. Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras. _That bastard_.

Sakura mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. "Kau tidak bisa bergerak kan?" Sasuke berkata sekali lagi. "Eh?" Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke dan sedetik berikutnya dia berteriak kaget. Sasuke menariknya dan membawa Sakura di atas bahunya.

Panik dan sangat malu, Sakura berteriak kepada Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? T-Turunkan aku!"

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu barang sejari-pun. Diamlah."

"T-tapi-" Sakura tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena gelombang kelelahan menyerangnya. Sakura merasa sangat pusing dan lelah. Berada di bahu Sasuke dan mantelnya memberikan perasaan nyaman dan aman. Sakura menutup matanya pelan-pelan dan sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, dia bergumam pelan.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih."

...

Sakura membuka matanya. Mengerjap-erjap karena sinar matahari sangat menyilaukan dari jendela. Ia bangkit perlahan karena kepalanya masih sangat pusing. Memandang sekitar, Sakura mencoba untuk mencari tahu di mana dia sekarang. Kamar rumah sakit. Sakura mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran.

Rencana Kido, penculikannya, dia melarikan diri, Sai dan Ino datang untuk menyelamatkannya, pertarungan mereka, Sai dan Ino bertarung dengan Magire, dia bertarung dengan Kido, dia hampir dibunuh oleh Kido, Sasuke-kun datang dan menyelamatkannya-,

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura panik dan mencoba turun dari tempat tidur. Benar, terakhir kali dia mengingat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah Sasuke datang dan menolongnya. Tapi, di mana dia sekarang? Mengapa dia tidak melihatnya di sini. Apakah dia sudah pergi lagi? Tidak mungkin, dia masih belum bicara dengan Sasuke. Dia memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada Sasuke.

Pintu terbuka dan dia melihat Shishou-nya, Ino diikuti dengan Sai, Naruto, Hinata dan Kakashi memasuki kamarnya dan mulai berteriak tentang betapa bahagianya mereka melihat Sakura sudah kembali dengan selamat. Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum dan tertawa bersama mereka. Berterima kasih dan minta maaf karena telah membuat mereka khawatir. Tetapi jauh di dalam hati dia sangat sedih karena seseorang yang sangat ingin dia lihat tidak ada di sini.

...

Epilog.

Sudah 3 hari berlalu dan akhirnya Sakura akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Tsunade memperingatkannya agar dia tidak memaksakan diri karena dia baru saja pulih dan sudah memberitahu Kakashi agar tidak memberi Sakura misi selama beberapa hari. Sakura menghela nafas. Terkadang Shishou-nya terlalu protektif. Selama dirawat, teman-temannya datang berkunjung. Tetapi tidak seharipun dia melihat Sasuke datang berkunjung. Ino dan Sai sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Mereka memberitahunya ketika datang berkunjung dan dia senang untuk mereka. Naruto berkata bahwa dia akan membantunya membawa barang-barangnya saat keluar dari rumah sakit ke rumahnya tetapi Sakura menolak.

"Nah, Shizune-san. Aku pergi ya. Terima kasih telah merawatku dan sampaikan salamku untuk Shishou nanti. Aku akan bertugas kembali 2 hari kemudian." Sakura membungkuk kepada Shizune di depan rumah sakit, barang-barangnya di sampingnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyampaikannya dan jaga dirimu. Karena kau tinggal sendirian sekarang." Sakura memandang juniornya dengan khawatir.

"Un. Jangan khawatir tentangku. Nah, sampai jumpa." Sakura membungkuk sekali lagi dan membawa kopernya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sakura-chan!" Shizune tersenyum padanya.

"Ya! Tentu saja!" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan. Hari sudah sore dan matahari mulai terbenam memberikan warna yang cantik. Kasus Kido masih diinvestigasi dan mereka masih mencari kemungkinan adanya pengkhianat lain di berjalan pelan-pelan. Pikirannya kemana-mana. _Sasuke-kun benar-benar pergi huh? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya lagi_. Sakura menghela nafas. Kemudian langkahnya berhenti tiba-tiba. Dia tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Di depannya, tidak jauh di depannya, ada Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Mantelnya masih sama saat dia menyelamatkannya juga bandana di sekitar kepalanya. Katananya tersampir rapi di punggungnya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah Sakura dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Sasuke menunduk memandang Sakura, memandang matanya. Sakura terlalu terkejut untuk bicara. " _Apakah ini Sasuke-kun? Benarkah ini dirinya? Dia_ -"

"Sebelum aku pergi setelah perang dunia ninja keempat, aku pernah berkata padamu." Suaranya masih sama. Ini benar-benar Sasuke, berdiri di depannya. Sasuke yang benar-benar sangat ingin dia lihat.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung.

"Kalau aku akan segera kembali kepadamu. Dan aku memegang perkataanku." Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura masih terlalu terkejut untuk bicara. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang hangat, besar, mengelus kepalanya dan menariknya ke arahnya. Sakura mengerjap. _Apa ini mimpi?_

"Akhirnya aku menyadarinya. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Sasuke berbisik pada Sakura. Sakura terbelalak. Apakah dia...dia benar-benar berkata begitu? Tak perlu ada kata-kata lain karena Sakura mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksudkan. Dan air matanya menetes. Sakura menggenggam mantel Sasuke erat-erat. Sakura menangis tetapi juga tertawa. Tawa bahagia. Akhirnya. Ya, akhirnya. Setelah waktu yang lama.

"Sakura." Sasuke menarik Sakura sedikit dari tubuhnya dan Sakura memandangnya. Masih tersenyum dan menangis pada saat bersamaan.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun (Okaeri, Sasuke-kun)."

Sasuke menutup matanya, dia kembali menarik tubuh Sakura agar menempel padanya. Tangan Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura, berhenti di belakang kepalanya sejenak dan mendekapnya. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengucapkan 'selamat datang' kepadanya setelah sekian lama dia tidak mendengarnya dari orang terdekat setelah keluarganya dibantai. Tersenyum bahagia, Sasuke menjawab Sakura. Akhirnya, dia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan untuknya. Kebahagiaan baru. Bersama Sakura.

"Aku pulang, Sakura. (Tadaima, Sakura)."

...

 **The End**

Sekian fanfic dari Eve. Apabila ada kata yang salah, mohon dimaafkan. Oh, dan ini ending version saya dari novel Sakura Hiden yaa. Saya sendiri juga belum tahu gimana tepatnya endingnya. Denger-denger Sasuke emang dateng buat nolong Sakura tapi dia nggak menampakkan diri di depan Sakura. Hmph, such a cool guys he is /

Tapi yang adegan Sasuke bilang "Tadaima, Sakura" itu aku pernah lihat ilustrasinya. Dan itu terasa WOWWWWW feelingnya /

Well then,mind to review? :D

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

**OHISASHIBURI! LONG TIME NO SEE!** (Siapa juga yang kangen XD)

Well, Eve here.

Cuma mau sedikit nanya, apakah para Sasusaku lovers berkehendak jika cerita dari Sakura Hiden ini diteruskan atau mungkin dibuat dengan versi lain? I need your opinion. Please lemme know it. Sementara saya juga bersiap dengan project fanfic saya yang lain (siapa juga yang tanya XD).

Ok guys, just it.

See you on another story!

With love,

 **EVE**


	3. Note

Dear All,

Review dan masukan kalian semua telah mendorong saya sampai jatuh tersungkur untuk membuat prekuel dan sekuel dari Fanfic " **Tadaima, Sakura** " saya sebelumnya.

Terima kasih banyak atas review dan masukannya dan selamat membaca prekuel awal dari kisahnya ya. Silakan dicari fanficnya di kolom saya,hahahaha.

Salam,

 **AZMARIA EVE**


End file.
